Driamos
Description Driamos is one of the more powerful kingdoms of Odianica. Out of the ten, Driamos is known for having the strongest military and their philosophy of seeking power by any means necessary. These values has rightfully earned them the title of the Kingdom of Bronze. Within the past twenty years, Driamos has expanded its borders by fighting against their neighbor and rival nation Elidia from a millennial long dispute of land ownership. Driamossan culture revolves around gladiator fights, the philosophy of achieving power through cunning and force, and stories dedicated to war heroes of the past. The current emperor Caesar Vealron represents the idea of a strong nation and is well loved by the people of Driamos. Driamosian artwork consists of marble columns and statues dedicated to heroes of the Colosseum and war heroes. Geography The geography of Driamos is covered with marsh plains, woodland forests and rocky mountains. One would call Driamos's biomes harsh like it's people but the citizens find it that their environment makes the stronger. History Driamos was established after the fall of Xarsuhr and the end of the Twilight wars. Oringally, Driamos was a small nation but throughout the years, Driamos has expanded it's borders and is the largest growing nation. The first emperor of Driamos wanted to prove to the world that Driamos's philosophy of brute strength is the way the world should follow so he built the great Driamossan Colosseum, an arena where all may fight and prove themselves for Driamos. Throughout the years, Driamos developed its own rivalry with Elida, much like the rivalry with Aswain and Tavalone. Elidia tried to become a nation of freedom and allowing the weak to govern so long as they were wise. Driamos believed that is how weakness is born an their disagreements ended up in border skirmishes. In recent years, Driamos has been expanding and claiming Elidian land as their own. During the age of Colonialism, Driamos was the last to follow. At first they did not have a reason to claim land across the ocean but when word of large bestial humanoid races were seen, Driamos immediately sent slavers to bring back a few specimens. The Driamossans were impressed with the these creatures and such, Driamos joined Aswain to collect the riches of new worlds. Now, Driamos has declared war against Elidia and wish to end their nation once and for all. They believe that the Elidians kidnapped the youngest daughter of the Driamossan royal family, Princess Kaliyah Vealron who was promised to marry the God King Relon of Relondor, in hopes of creating a powerful alliance between Driamos and Relondor. Vesuna Vesuna is the capital of Driamos and the home of the royal Driamosian family. The city is rested on a river and is divided into two-tiered. The western tier, or the bottom tier is where all of the lower and middle class citizens live while the eastern tier or the upper tier is where the nobility and other forms of high class live, including the royal Vealron Family. The Bronze Castle that looks over the city is entirely made of bronze, just as the name entitles. Vesuna is home to many gladiator heroes and the Clockwork Minstrels, a guild to dedicated to minor gnomish inventions, lead by the only gnome in Driamos, Zilmin Fruedenberger. Also in the poor district, the mighty Vesuna Colosseum towers over the poor, giving hope to the lower class that anyone can be a hero, strength speaks more than a coin purse. Emperor Caesar Vealron Emperor Caesar is as strict as a ruler as they come. He embodies all of the Driamossan virtues of strength and assertiveness. To him, he got the perfect arrangement of children, four pieces to marry off and one heir to surpass him. Aside from this, Caesar does not have much of a personal life as all of his attention is given to ruling. His house sigil is the griffin. Empress Cornelia Vealron Cornelia is the wife of Emperor Caesar and the mother of all five of the royal children. In court, she does not speak up as her only purpose is to be a figurehead and a mother to the royal children. However, Cornelia is very popular among the people even though she does not tend to speak out to them for she fears of angering her husband. Princess Cassia Bassus Cassia is the older daughter of the Driamossan royal family. Her personality is much like her father's as she is assertive and aggressive. However because she is a woman, her opinions are not taken seriously at the court and her father arranged her to marry Grand General Decius Bassus, a strict and honorable man in Driamos. Because of this, her personality is very bitter and unwelcoming, as if she is forcing herself above others including her father. As such she does not get along with her younger sisters. She despises Lyra for her calm nature and how she is content with her own arranged marriage, she despises Illeana because Illeana was given the ability to marry whoever she wanted and she despises Kaliyah because of all the attention she gets from her family and the citizens. She is twenty nine. Princess Lyra Celbaird Lyra is the second daughter of the Driamossan Royal family. She is very quiet and keeps to herself when being presented to the public. However in the family, she acts as a peacemaker especially when Cassia is causing conflict with her other sisters. As such, she gets along with Illeana and Kaliyah very well and enjoys to spend time with them. Her father arranged her to marry a wealthy old duke named Vel Sinnius Celbaird. However there are foul rumors about her since none of her two children looks like Duke Celbaird. She is twenty six. Princess Illeana Vealron Illeana is the third daughter of the Driamossan royal family. Princess Illeana is famous for her many visits to the peasantry as she hosts and sponsors many charity events that has made her popular with the common man. Her personality is very feminine and carefree. Due to her popularity and her obience to her father, Emperor Caesar gave her to right to marry whoever she wants. When she is not wandering the capital streets, she is doting her "baby" sister Kaliyah and picking out fine dresses for herself and for Kaliyah to wear. She is very extroverted and charismatic in the way she acts. She is twenty four. Prince Leander Vealron Leander is the only son of the Driamossan royal family. Being the only son, Leander was given nearly all of his father's attention in teaching him how to properly rule Driamos. As such, Leander acts much like his father in terms of presenting himself as a strict and aggressive ruler. However he has anxiety and confidence issues when he is around his sisters and worries about his younger sister often. Whenever Kaliyah is around, Leander acts like a normal older brother and overly protects her especially when a lord or a prince comes to attempt to court her. He is twenty three. Princess Kaliyah Vealron Kaliyah is the youngest and most pampered of all the Vealron children. Her personality is very introverted and submissive due to going through her life having to not be taken as seriously and just handed everything she asks for. In addition she acts more tomboyish than her older sisters. However, Kaliyah is known as the Jewel of Driamos for her Odianican famous song and dance. Lords, Knights and Kings come from all over whenever performance is going live. She is nineteen. Colosseum The Driamossan Colosseum was created during the reign of the first emperor of Driamos. The purpose of the Colosseum is to test the mightiest of warriors and entertain the masses. In addition, the Colosseum is used to carry punishment to criminals and war prisoners by having them fight vicious animals from Ewari. Both the peasantry and the nobility enjoy the entertainment brought by the Colosseum. Even though Driamos values strength and seeking power as their highest moral, heroes of the Colosseum do not become nobility but the highest honor is a champion of a member of the Vealron Royal children. Notable Characters from Driamos * Kaliyah Vealron * Leon Macedon * Valeria Macedon